Spooky Pt. 4
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following 2017 Ooooooooo Spooky Pt. 4 38 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll 2 years ago ((Good morning, noon, evening everyone! I hope you all have been having an absolutely glorious time in this roleplay of ours...I know I have! ^-^ Please beware of the steadily growing zombie hoard, the occasional soul sucking demon, and whatever other ghosts or ghouls you may find lurking in the green mist. After all, it seems not everyone has retained their s̷͓͙̣͖͊ạ̷̰͑̕n̶̞̰͉̟͂̒̓̑t̵̝̹̙̩̤͑͛͝i̵̼͙̰̿͛̈́͛̾y̸̖̻̋̀̂̀̆ this year... And now, without further ado, we return to our regularly scheduled spooks! :D )) Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago (A continuation of the kitchen thread! ^-^ I believe either Mz.Hyde is up or Jekyll1886) Catt Hatter: Catt followed shortly after, and after being shocked at the presence of more people (and monsters that weren't attacking), she felt even more shy about being in her nightie. "U-um, hello everyone." She said, sheepishly replacing the Hatt on her head. Tairais: Noting the quiet sharpness of Catt's embarrassment, Charricthran shrugged off his coat, took half a minute to marvel at the fact that yes, it was no longer part of his skin, then crossed over to Catt and draped it over her. It was a bit big, but he hoped it'd do her the favor of making her feel less exposed. Unbuttoning and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt simply because he could, Charricthran went back over to the soup to give it a final few stirs before he'd offer it to the group. It took him a moment to realize a very old set of runes still wound their way up his arms like a particularly vengeful snake. The history written there was all-too-telling of a great many painful, terribly fascinating things. His heart on an almost literal sleeve, as it were. Helen Jekyll: Hela hadn’t released Lewis’s hand, and from the firmness of her grip, it seemed she didn’t plan to anytime soon. “Hey Catt,” She greeted with a curious tilt of her head, her gaze flickering from the coat now around her shoulders to the Hatt, “Never seen you in different clothes before.” The Fox: Lewis could feel the warmth of Utterson's wax beneath his coat, his hand sinking and making a small impression in his shoulder. The moment Utterson had crossed into the kitchen, he paused and grew still. He stood there, staring as though in a trance, hyperventilating. The warm atmosphere made his wax softer after his run, but his sudden calm kept him from becoming a puddle on the floor. A couple beats passed before he blinked back into his surroundings, holding his head in his hands with a sigh. " Christ help me... " With a deep breath, he looked up at greeted Char and Catt with a nod before dragging himself into an empty chair, resting his heart and mind for the first time that night. MillieGriffin: Millie was just about to jump on the counter and try to devour the soup on the stove when Charrcithran came in and she quickly scurried back to Lewis in a flash, like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her stomach growled as she could smell the pumpkin soup, the genome deviant virus this was still buzzing through her body was sapping all the nutrients out of her digestive system with their futile working to get her back to normal, and she was starving. For a moment she felt it was a tease since pumpkin was her favorite too. When Charrcithran said there was enough for everyone it made her feel a little better. She went over to the table with Utterson and hopped into a chair, deciding to patiently wait for the so, licking her fangs as she waited. 5 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis sat in a chair next to Millie, hoping Hela would take a seat on the other side of him. He wasn't far from Utterson, either. He patiently waited for the soup to be served. "It's...going to be alright, Gabriel," he reassured. "This madness will be over by tomorrow, so I understand." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago * As soon as Lewis sat down, Ego came running into the kitchen, clearly in a panic.* /Are you kidding me?! Your friend's head is literally all over the place and you all are sitting down for soup and salad?!/ 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Catt had just finished putting on the coat and thanking Charricthran. She was about to ask about the runes on his arm when Ego's frantic voice caught her attention. "Ah, um. Wh-who? Hi Hela..." There were so many people here now, it was getting rather crowded. Not to mention that one of them was melting. The air grew heavy in her lungs. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Christ on a bike, this gatherin's gettin' crowded. An' I don' have the foggiest clue in the Nine Hells what's goin' on, but yes, we're havin' soup." He gave Catt a gentle pat on the shoulder, then went and took the pot off the stove. He just barely managed to stifle a hiss when the sides of it came into contact with his bare forearms. Right. Heat and metal meant hot. It was fine. He was fine. He quickly found a ladle and began to dish out soup to everyone, starting with Millie, as she seemed ready to devour the whole pot herself. 4 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago • edited Hela cast one last glance to Catt before following Lewis to the table, perching in the seat beside him as she hugged her potted torenia. Not feeling hungry, she waved off the soup, eyeing a bowl of fruit on the counter instead. "If he even makes it to tomorrow," She murmured with a meaningful look in Utterson's direction. 4 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((The Fox)) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Utterson paid Hela's comment with a tired look, his mind trying to piece itself together. He stared a bit then turned to address Lewis. " What...exactly do you mean by that? " His voice carried a numbness to it that was invisible underneath his waxy layers. Ego popped in with a shout, but all he did was rub his face and breathe. A thought of smoking a pipe to calm down appeared only to be kicked away. Necessarily, anything he could do to calm down was no longer an option. He wouldn't be able to read, smoke, walk...he might not even be able to rest for too long. Lord only knows when he'll get stuck to the chair... As the anxiety rush slowly vanished, a depressed calm took its place instead. He watched the soup get served with a touch of melancholy but said nothing. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago (MillieGriffin) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin The Fox • 2 years ago • edited The tip of Millie's tail wagged uncontrollably with glee when her soup came first, she was so hungry and smelled so delicious. She eagerly grabbed her spoon, plunged it into the soup and scooped up a spoon full with lots of chunks in it. When she put the spoon in her mouth and closed it, her jagged fangs that protruded out of her mouth knocked the spoon, causing it to flip and dump it's contents back into the bowl. Millie just stared down at the bowl of soup blankly, her mind was swirling with disappointment, outrage, and a pit of melancholy. THIS SUCKS! she thought to herself then tried going over anyways she could eat it without making a mess or looking like a slob but couldn't. Out of frustration she plopped the spoon back in the bowl and laid her head down on the table, she could hear her stomach growl and it just irritated her even more. The one thing I looked forward to... She heard Hela's snide comment which provoked her impatience as her head shot back up, the quills in her hair bristled. Then Utterson asked what she meant. " Nothing, absolutely nothing at all, just ignore her!", she answered the wax man before snapping back to Hela with a growl in her throat, " And no one's interested in your p*ss poor opinions, overgrown brat! If you were smart you'd keep your mouth shut, It's always the ones with the sh*ttyest aditude that gets eaten first!" With that she gave up on table manners and started lapping up the soup with her long tongue. And it was delicious. 4 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Right, kiddos. We're bein' civil, or I'm gonna be right cross, an' I'm sure no one wants that, ta." Though his expression was pleasant and humorous, and his tone equally so, a knife of irritation cut through him. And a headache. Too much noise, too quickly. Too many sounds and sights and tastes and- Too much. Too quickly. His head fuckin' hurt now. Past and present unpleasantness were merging in a decidedly awful sort of way. He purposefully shifted the pot back onto his arms, the dull, pulsing pain of gentle burns doing more to ground him in the present than anything else. He resolutely avoided looking at the glyphs on his arm. There was enough going on as it was. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Let's be civil, ta. Anymore unpleasantness an' I might start gettin' unpleasant- I've gotta right headache." His voice and tone were pleasant, though everything else was quickly becoming.. not. As he'd said. Everything was pulsing and vibrating now, too much sound, too much noise, too many textures and scents and sights and too much vivid detail, all clamoring for his attention, snagging on his mind like so many fishing hooks behind his eyes. Past and present tensions, past and present unpleasantness, pulled him in too many directions at once, spreading his mind thin and his thoughts thinner- like the butter in the soup, he thought. Blood and soup and blood in the soup and the sharp unpleasant gleaming of a knife in the blood in the soup and the smell of herbs in the air- He quickly shifted the pot of soup back onto his forearms and let the dull, pulsing pain drag his thoughts by their fish hooks, down back behind his eyes. He resolutely ignored the glyphs curling around his arm, even as they started to grow a dark red rather than black, presumably with the heat. The more firmly he kept his mind in the present, the better. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 2 years ago Too much going on at once, too many people unhappy, how could she make things better? She saw the pot shift, the soup swayed in the light from the fire, steam rising from the surface, distracting her gaze with motion from the now glowing sigils on her friend's arm. The arm that was in direct contact with a recently boiling pot of soup. "Ch-char, you're hurting yourself..." Catt said urgently through the thick air in her lungs, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I-ice..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited "Ego, this will resolve itself by tomorrow, so I understand. What the fog hath rendered separate, it shall render whole again. What it hath changed," he spared a glance to Utterson, "shall change back." He looked Ego earnestly in the eye. "I'm on hand in case Millie needs more painkiller," he stated, ignoring the latter's understandable lack of table manners. "To be close to Hela. To make certain nothing happens to Gabriel. To--" His gaze darted to Charricthran. "Charricthran, please do come back to us, if you can," he urged, equal parts concerned and weary. "Sit down. Have some soup. Be with us." He turned back to Ego. "Catt's a perfectly resourceful individual. Griffin's technology's on the fritz, but you might ask him for help anyway, just on the off chance. Nyx is normal. Richard's a giant, mechanical bird. And you've an army of Mz. Hydes at your disposal. I cannot be the only one capable of finding Angel. You're nothing to sneeze at yourself, you know," he said with a gracious smile. Internally, he wanted to scream or set something on fire, but knew that would be counterproductive. Instead, he merely ate his soup. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago /You don't understand! If we all don't find a way to get back in the mind soon, your friend's mental and neurological well-being will be at great risk!/ 5 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago The start of a frown began to tug on Hela's lips as she listened to Lewis. She shifted closer and leaned against his side, shooting the teacher-looking Mz. Hyde a glare. "He already told you no," She told her sharply, "He's busy dealing with other things right now, so find someone else." 4 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited " ..... " Utterson's brain paused at Weir's statement. This was temporary? It wasn't permanent? It was all some terrible joke that lasted one SINGLE night? He would live to see the day as a human man, no wax in sight? ... There was a long, deep breathe followed with an anxious tap of his foot before Utterson finally leaned back and rubbing his wrists. He probably should've stayed home then! If he had, he might've calmed down, or better yet, he'd have kept himself in one place. Necessarily he would've saved everyone a whole lot of trouble if he had simple taken a moment and composed himself-- Utterson looked down at the table as he dove deeper into his thoughts. Suppose he HAD stayed home, would he have really been better off? Of course he would've been! Surely he'd have better off, there he could have stayed in his tub and -- No, no, that wouldn't have worked. He'd stuck in there once he got cold. No, he did the right thing in coming here. These people deal with this sort of thing all the time! And certainly they-- No they don't. They don't deal with these things all the time. That's just a lie you made up. The truth is you're being a BOTHER and-- Be quiet! No matter! Whether or not they deal with MELTING MEN didn't matter! Just that they dabble in this sort of oddity all the time! They're scientists, not Magicians! They can't fix his body after all this! OH GOD THAT'S TRUE! WHAT IF-- Utterson's demeanor very swiftly went from depressed to tense and anxious. His face grew increasingly worried and his leg began to shake. see more 4 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Millie watched the waxman's expressions for a beat. The soup in her bowl was gone, completely liked clean, but she was still hungry. She eyed Utterson's untouched soup glutinously, licking any remnants of her own soup off her face, then looked back up to him. "You look like you're having an argument with yourself." She spoke up to get his attention, "Is it about your soup? If you're afraid that it might melt your insides we can get you something cooler to eat, like ice cream." the little monster offered still eyeing the soup. 5 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Lewis leaned a little against Hela in turn, glad for her grounding presence in the midst of the current chaos. He was also quite taken with the soup, which, despite its (to his mind) odd ingredients, was rather tasty. He finished a spoonful, then turned to the Mz. Hyde who'd addressed him, wagering she'd not be satisfied with Hela's answer alone. "Ego...the majority of the Mz. Hydes are in the closet," he said with an exceedingly polite, measured, but not effortless, calmness, as if instructing a small, frustrating yet fragile child. "That's most of your work done already. Find SuperEgo--surely you and Id must be able to sense her, as connected as you three are--and bring her back. Enlist others if you need to. I am absolutely doing all I can, as it is, right now. I'm only one man. One. Human. Man. Find someone more powerful and durable to help you. Richard. Sozo. Either Jasper. Other lodgers. You have your pick," he finished with a smile he meant to be courteous but which came across as strained--for, in truth, it was. He took in a breath. Closed his eyes. Let it out. Swallowed. Opened them. Shifted his attention to Utterson. "Gabriel," he said, concerned but weary, "I don't know what the trouble is, but I assure you 'twill end by the morrow," I hope, "so rest easy. Just stay with us, and we shall all weather this storm together," or die trying. "Millie," he informed her, "there should be some vanilla pudding in the icebox, whether for you or for Utterson." Having said his piece, his gaze fell upon his soup. He stared at and through it, not really present anymore. Instead, his mind wandered off into a pleasant daydream of cracking some beastly heads open outside, consequence-free... A small smile quivered at his lips. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited /But....but....but....?! *Ego freezes for a moment. Before tackling Hela and Lewis to the floor.* /LOOK OUT!/ * At that moment, there was a loud BOOM, as the giant hungry Mz. Hyde made a giant hole in the wall.* &HEY SOUP! AW MAN THAT SMELLS DELICIOUS! I WANT SOME!& * The giant Mz. Hyde takes the whole pot of soup and starts gulping it down as hundreds of Mz. Hydes filed in behind her, causing havoc as they came.* 4 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Fear set heavily in her gut as she watched Lewis, the feeling creeping into her throat as she reached to shake him gently. He’s breaking. “L-Lewis, are you al—?” She gave a cry of surprise as something collided into her and the world suddenly turned on its side, landing atop Lewis as the sound warped into a snarl. “THAT’S IT!” In one fluid movement no longer than a heartbeat, she had thrown off the weight on her back, standing and simultaneously hauling Lewis to his feet by the collar of his shirt. “I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!” Another beat and he was around her shoulders in a fireman’s carry, her eyes blazing with passion as she darted out of the kitchen. The way to her room proved to be too cluttered with Mz. Hydes for even her to get through so, after finding the dragon-cat under a table, Hela carried Leo as well as Lewis out the Society doors, running as fast and far as her body would allow. Only when there wasn’t a single Lodger or monster in sight did she slow, ducking in a narrow alleyway to set her charges down. 2 •Share › Avatar RamenBork • 2 years ago • edited ((wow @Helen Jekyll Aren't you the prolific writer? I'm not sure how this works, but I'm loving it all the same!)) "Eep! The lampreys got me!" A short little man with the most outlandishly tall top hat kicks open the kitchen door. In a flurry of soot, he brushes past the others. "WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO LEAVE A JAR OF THOSE CONFOUNDED LAMPREYS RIGHT IN THE STAIRWELL?" His scrawny mustache bristles as he peels a slimy fish off his boot. "And what in TARNATION are all you folks doing in here?" Mr. Morren Oaktick stops abruptly, and stares at the stove. "Wow, what's cooking? It smells absolutely gorgeous!" (( welp I guess imma just shove a character in there because why not.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RamenBork • 2 years ago ((Um, hi. Cute icon. I'm Catt, the instigator of this story. Who're you?)) •Share › Avatar RamenBork Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ((I'm Morren, an old geezer with a penchant for woodworking. He is a bit of a loud and obnoxious jerk. He's popping in as he tends to create some 'slightly' violent cuckoo clocks. He tends to be a clumsy mess. OuO and yes, I'd really appreciate a summary, although I did read part two and one. Can't seem to find the third ;-; I AM IN ABSOLUTE LOVE with Catt as a character at the moment, and MzHyde is a precious smoLL)) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RamenBork • 2 years ago ((Nice to meet you! The woodworking sounds fascinating, as do the clocks. And I'm flattered that you like Catt! ^u^ Here's a link to part three: https://disqus.com/home/dis... The scene in the kitchen is a touch crowded right now with everyone in it, did you want to do an offshoot? If you have Google Hangouts we might be able to coordinate you into the turn sequence too.)) 1 •Share › Avatar RamenBork Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited ((OuO In fact, I do have a hangouts. (beware the narcissistic username, as this was created like 4 years ago wHat) and I am the floofiest chiLD, also THANKS FOR THE LINK! ouo this is beautiful. Morren is slowly becoming the most sootiest imp. He doesn't realise this, and doesn't believe in magic. :^0 subject to change?)) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RamenBork • 2 years ago ((Ooo, sounds interesting! After today, I think he's gonna have one heck of a time convincing himself that magic isn't at least somewhat of a thing. X3 )) 2 •Share › Avatar RamenBork Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ((hohohohohohoh I didn't realize the system at the moment was with a single post and a ton of replies, but I A M ENLIGHTENED now. *embarrassed sigh* >_<) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RamenBork • 2 years ago ((Hey, no worries. It takes a bit to get used to disquss' mechanics.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RamenBork • 2 years ago ((If I understand correctly, Griffin, Mz. Hyde, and Nyx are still in the hall somewhere. Morren sounds interesting! ^_^)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((*mumbles under breath* And quite possibly a dragon-cat by the name Leo... XD)) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RamenBork • 2 years ago ((Oh, and as for the summary, A green fog that transforms everyone into some other "monster" or "creature" form has affected all of London, except for the rare person who, for some believable or otherwise pre-established reason, have immunity, or a protective charm. What's Morren been turned into?)) 2 •Share › Avatar RamenBork Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Catt Hatter ((and also, quick question. Earl Grey, Oolong, or Chamomile?)) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RamenBork • 2 years ago ((Hm, Chamomile! It's been a stressful day of monsters.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RamenBork • 2 years ago • edited ((Oh, hello! :D I’m not entirely sure what you mean by prolific, but I’m glad you seem to be enjoying this! Any chance you need a run down on what this rp is about? I would recommend reading over the past parts of it, one, two, and three. ^-^)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RamenBork • 2 years ago "It's um, pumpkin soup. Want some?" Catt offered the, newcomer. I should probably hang about outside my room more when I'm at the Society. There's too many people I don't know. She thought, serving up a bowl. "I hope you like it!" 4 •Share › Avatar RamenBork Catt Hatter • 2 years ago He grunts, and shuffles over. As much as he hates to say this, Morren was grateful for the warm soup on such a chilly day. "Hmm, never had pumpkin in my soup before, but oh well. There's a time for everything, I guess." He scratches his ears, abnormally large, and downs the last of the chunks in his bowl. "Urgh.. What's with all the people? Is there a meeting?" As he slurs his words, his uncannily tall hat leans ever so slightly to the floor. He starts. "IS THAT A WAX MAN?" 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RamenBork • 2 years ago "Yeah.... The fog transformed everyone again this year." Catt explained, offering more soup. "Don't worry though, it wears off by the next morning." 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy